


Looking ahead

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I have 20/20 bokuaka vision, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Akaashi has glasses and he doesn't want his new teammates at Fukurodani to know.[Short bokuaka story written for Twitter.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Looking ahead

Akaashi has been dreading the first training camp at Fukurodani. Not the camp itself, but spending the night with all of his teammates.

They would find out the truth about Akaashi: He wears contacts and his eyesight is very, very poor.

He waits for everyone to slowly clear out of the bath and leaves time for any stragglers to finish. He pokes his head into the bathroom, checks under the stalls, and when he knows he’s alone, Akaashi puts his bag on the sink and takes out his contact solution.

Akaashi has one contact out, about to remove the other, when the bathroom door opens and he nearly pokes himself in the eye.

“Akaaaashi! There you are! I thought we scared you off!”

“No, Bokuto-san, I’m still here.”

“Wait,” Bokuto says, suddenly by Akaashi’s side.

“You wear glasses?! You never told me!”

“I don’t tell anyone, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says calmly as he puts the contact into the case and tightens the lid.

“But why not?”

“I ... was bullied in middle school, so I don’t like people knowing.”

Akaashi squints at the bathroom counter while looking for his glasses, only to find them sitting on Bokuto’s face. He can’t really see what Bokuto looks like, only thick-rimmed glasses on a blurry face. But he’s smiling.

“Woah, your eyes are bad!”

“I’m aware, Bokuto-san.”

“Look,” Bokuto says, taking off the glasses and handing them to Akaashi. Once Akaashi has his vision back, he can see the softness in Bokuto’s look. “No one at Fukurodani is going to make fun of you, I won’t let them. I promise! Plus, the glasses make you look super smart!”

“Thank you,” Akaashi replies while packing up his things. He thought Bokuto came to the bathroom to use it, but he really was just looking for Akaashi.

“How about this!” Bokuto says on the way back. “Sleep beside me and I’ll make sure you get your glasses in the morning!”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think anyone is going to take my glasses.”

“Of course not! I’ll just give them to you when we wake up so you don’t have to search for them!” Having spent a good deal of his life feeling his bedside table in search of his glasses, Akaashi could use the help.

“That’s a good plan,” Akaashi says. When they walk into the room together, Bokuto takes things into his own hands.

“Guys! Look at Akaashi’s glasses! Don’t they make him look super smart and cool?!”

And somehow, all of his teammates agree.

“This will be different from middle school,” Akaashi tells himself.

Bokuto moves his futon beside his while the third years complement Akaashi’s square frames. He’s careful to put his glasses between their futons and prays Bokuto’s limbs don’t flail while he sleeps.

When Akaashi wakes up the next morning, Bokuto is sitting cross-legged on his futon and staring at him. In a rare moment of quiet, Bokuto picks up his glasses, unfolds the arms and reaches over to put them on Akaashi’s face.

Unnecessary, but considerate.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

For the rest of their time together at Fukurodani, Bokuto and Akaashi always sleep beside each other. Every morning, without fail, Bokuto is there to put Akaashi’s glasses on his face, and Bokuto’s grin is the first thing Akaashi sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
